


A Morning In The Life Of The Winchesters

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam all share a domestically fluffy morning in the Bunker. Just a normal morning in the life of the Winchesters.
All of my fics can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first work on here! This is my writing style from quite a while ago so it is not great (because I have no editor) nor is it as long as I would like it to be. However, the reason for that is because I am transferring my works from my Wattpad account, @Emmaline_Chayefsky. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> P.S: The format may be a bit weird because I'm used to posting on Wattpad, but hopefully I should be able to fix it soon!

Dean woke up to the sound of music playing across the bunker. He slowly stretched out his arms, looking for the warm body that usually slept on the other side of the bed. However, Cas' side was empty.

Dean slowly got out of bed, grumbling to himself. He then stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

After brushing his teeth and putting just the tiniest bit of gel in his hair, he out on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark and light blue flannel over that. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and had to hold back a laugh. Castiel and Gabriel were both in the kitchen dancing along with the music blasting from the radio. Cas was covered head to toe with flour and was glaring grumpily at Gabriel. 

Dean slowly backed away from the kitchen and raced to Sam's room. 

"Knock knock Sammy. You have to come and see this!" Dean said to the door, hoping Sam was awake. Suddenly, the door opened and Sam stood in the doorway in nothing but boxers. "What is it Dean? And why is there music playing?" Sam asked him sleepily. 

"Well Sammy, those two things are very closely related. Get dressed and then I'll show you." Dean replied with a smirk. 

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." Sam grumbled.

In the meantime, Dean went back to his and Cas' room and grabbed his phone. He then snuck back into the kitchen, recording the flour fight that was going on between his and his brother's boyfriend. 

At that moment, Sam tumbled into the room, falling down the stairs and landing clumsily on his face, causing Gabriel and Castiel to turn around. Immediately, Gabriel started giggling at the fallen moose while Cas turned bright red, embarrassed at being caught acting so childlike.

"Hey Samsquatch," Gabriel said to Sam, who was slowly getting up, "I thought moose were supposed to be more graceful than that." Gabriel smirked before seeing that Sam was actually in slight pain and rushing over to inspect his injuries. 

"So Cas," Dean smirked, "Why y'all covered in flour?" This caused Cas to look down and blush. "Well, Gabriel and I were attempting to make pancakes. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed and Gabe wanted to do the same for Sam...." Cas trailed off, feeling ashamed of his mistakes and the messed that covered the kitchen.

"Oh Cas, Angel, why don't we just make pancakes together? Then I can teach you how to avoid all this," Dean said, gesturing to the flour-covered kitchen. At the mention of getting to cook with Dean, Cas visibly brightened.

"Okay Dean. But we should probably separate Sam and Gabriel before one of them passes out," Cas said, glancing at the Moose and The Trickster making out on the other side of the kitchen. "Or," Dean said cockily, "We could copy them." Castiel blushed and licked his lips. 

"But what about the pancakes?" He asked half-heartedly. "Oh those can wait," Dean smirked before dragging Cas back to their bedroom.


End file.
